Tummy Kissies
by sasukitty-eet-joo
Summary: Naruto asks Sasuke who he likes. Narusasu, no lemon. Fluffy like a pillow! Flames shall be droughted by sea water.


Tummy Kissies

All the kids were jumping around and messing with each other, while Naruto and Sasuke were sitting under a tree, being covered in the shade. Sasuke was sitting with his legs comforted near his chest, and his arms crossed on his knees.(1)

Naruto, was smiling with his back up against the tree, just as Sasuke's, and his legs stretched out, with his arms lazily dropped next to each side of his body. His hands were in light fists, as he smiled childishly with his feet bopping from side to side. Naruto turned his attention to Sasuke. "Hey, Sasuke?"

He boredly looked over at Naruto's adorable little face, and closed his eyes as though he was tired. "Yeah, dobe?" Naruto turned his head back, now gazing dreamily at the academy's blue wall. "Do you think you have a special someone?"

Sasuke opened his eyes, still looking tiredly, and narrowed his eyebrows a bit. "How so?"

"Well, I mean," Naruto turned his head back to Sasuke, a sheepish smile and worried-like eyes, "do you have a… c-crush on someone? Like a close friend?"

Sasuke chuckled a bit, and responded, "Yeah, to be honest, someone really close. Especially right now.." Sasuke wondered if Naruto got the message. He didn't.

Naruto's eyes widened a bit in shock. He then decided to survey him. "Really? Then, tell me, what is this special person like?"

Sasuke smirked, and changed his position to one knee still upward, his other leg straightened out, and his hands behind his head. "Well… they're blonde and very cute. They act so stupidly, but at times, they're pretty sweet. His bent leg straightened out.

Naruto made a little "o" with his mouth and puts his eyes a shock-looking state. Then he smiled rather hugely and took his hands to the back of his head, like Sasuke. "So, what's she look like?"

"Well, _they,_" Sasuke tried to tell Naruto it wasn't exactly a girl, "are blonde, for one."

"You already pointed that out, teme. What color are his eyes," Sasuke noticed Naruto's change of gender and saw that he got the point, "and his skin, maybe? You know, explain more."

Sasuke his hands down and scooched one toward Naruto. "Well, his eyes are the most beautiful shade of blue I've _ever_ seen." His other hand moved closer as well, taking his whole body into a position where Sasuke was on his knees. He smirked evilly.

"He also has the most pretty, shiny tan skin money could buy. His face is so smooth, too." Sasuke said, crawling slowly over to Naruto. "He also has a few obsessions. And, not to mention, that rouge blush that appears when I," Sasuke brought his mouth to Naruto's ear, "whisper to him like this." Naruto took on that rouge blush Sasuke was talking about.

"S-So, Sasuke… ummm, what else is there about this person? What's his, um, favorite color?"

Sasuke inched closer over to Naruto, smirking wider. He giggled evilly. "Well, I suppose, maybe…" Sasuke brought his face closer to Naruto's, "orange, perhaps?"

And before Naruto could reply to that, his mouth was taken over by that very Uchiha. Their lips were smashed upon one another, taking all the force Sasuke could harbor.

Naruto fought against said kiss for a few moments, then melted into it. Sasuke, noticing so, wrapped his arms around the dobe's waist. Naruto complied, putting his arms around Sasuke's neck, kissing him back just as forcefully.

Then a certain Uzumaki's tongue brushed against a 'getting-kinda-horny' Uchiha's lips, asking, pleading, and/or just begging for more. Said Uchiha braced himself and complied by unlocking his lips and opening the gate to his mouth. And both tongues fought in fierce battle.(2)

Arms started traveling up shirts, and exploring backs, stomachs, chests, and necks with free hands galore. Naruto turned his head slightly for better connection, and while doing so, lost his balance and fell to the ground, still behind the tree, still holding his teme.

Sasuke moaned, and brought his mouth out to explore new places, such as a popular visit, the neck. But not just anyone's neck, no, Naruto's very neck. Sasuke attached his mouth to said neck, and sucked, licked, bit, chewed, nibbled, all accompanying groans and moans from both young boys.

A few more licks and Sasuke stopped. He let go of Naruto, but the action didn't quite end there. He lifted Naruto's black t-shirt and gave his stomach small butterfly kisses. Naruto giggled, and flushed.

Sasuke brought his head back up to Naruto's, their noses touched and their lips close.

"What was dat?" Naruto said, in an adorable baby voice, pouting playfully.

"I wush givin yous tummy kissies." Sasuke replied, in a just as adorable baby voice, puckering his lips.(3)

Naruto puckered his lips back and pecked Sasuke's lips, giggling all the while.

Sakura came over to behind the big oak tree(4) and saw them there, like that. Sasuke laying on top of Naruto, who had a hickey and other small bites all over his neck, and not to mention his shirt was still lifted up bit.

Sakura look a bit surprised, as well as satisfied(5) at the outlook. She smiled, and said, "Um, I was just gonna say that Kakashi-sensei wanted us, but… I see you two are _busy."_

_Sasuke and Naruto flushed, following Sasuke's retort; "Hey! Don't go barging into… places behind trees w-- without… kn-knocking first."(6)_

_Sakura just laughed and walked off._

_Naruto looked at Sasuke, and then smiled devilishly. Sasuke looked back. "…. What, dobe?"_

_Naruto just smirked even more evilly, and said, "We're all alone for a few hours now. The academy has just closed- see?" Naruto said, nodding over to the other side of the tree, where no children or teens played and laughed, yet instead, there was nothing and no one._

_Sasuke looked back at Naruto, who looked back too, and smiled deviously. "You ever been done behind a tree?"_

_--_

_1- Haha, L pose._

_2- I love that paragraph._

_3- God I love that line. It's so darn adorable._

_4- Is it an oak tree in that yard where all the people would walk around, you know the tree with the swing. I just felt like it was, you know?_

_5- Naruto Shipuuden Ch. 347; Sakura has been proven a yaoi pervert._

_6- Hahahaha, I love that line._

_Okay, I wrote this as I went along so.. Do you like it? It's my first NaruSasu fanfic ever, so I hope it's good. I think it's good. Sorry for random title, I couldn't help myself. So kawaii!!_


End file.
